


what's in a name?

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, barista!Jeonghan, meanie's the lowkey background relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: The cute barista was going to run out of pet names eventually, but what happens then?





	what's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Jihan that I managed to finish amidst all of my drafts ♡♡♡

Hong Jisoo didn’t even like coffee. 

All of his friends knew that well enough, he knew that about himself too, so _why_ he was standing in line at the university's resident coffee shop was beyond him. There was a good two more people before him, which gave him enough time to stare at the menu board and figure out what to get. The normal solution to his problem was to just wing it and order the first thing his eyes land on, but that would mean it might be coffee. He was, surprisingly, not in the coffee shop for coffee. 

At least not _his_ coffee, since he was buying for Mingyu and the younger boy wanted it to be from this shop specifically and that was the only reason he was here actually so he might as well get something for himself and—

"You should really step forward now so I could take your order." 

Shaken out of his thoughts, Jisoo looked in front to realize the space that was originally occupied by the two people in line before him was now empty. Why did people already know what they were going to get so quickly? Why was that a thing? The barista behind the counter smiled teasingly at Jisoo as he leaned forward a bit, brown hair getting into his eyes that he had to shake off. 

"As much as I would love to stare at you there all day, there are customers behind you, too," the barista said, grinning wider when Jisoo finally registered what he was saying.  

“S-sorry,” Jisoo stuttered out, finally reaching the counter with a few small steps. Jisoo couldn’t find himself looking at the barista though, who merely chuckled and leaned away from the counter to ready himself at the cashier. He was cute and Jisoo just didn’t function well around cute boys. “One java chip coffee with two pumps of hazelnut syrup and one, uhm. Does the vanilla frappe come with coffee?”

“No, darling, it comes with just milk and lots of whipped cream.”

Jisoo couldn’t help but blush at the sudden term of endearment, but chose to ignore responding to it since he was pretty sure the people standing in line behind him was already judging him for how long he took. Not to mention, how he had to ask about whether the frappes had coffee, when it was written in small print below the word on the menu that it was caffeine free. He really should get glasses soon, maybe tomorrow—

“Would that be your order?” The barista ended up interrupting his thoughts again, already preparing two cups that he placed by the side.

“Yes,” Jisoo said quickly, handing him the money. “Sorry for taking so long.”

“I’m not the one you have to apologize to, I quite enjoyed looking at your face,” the brunette replied with yet another teasing grin as he punched at the numbers and soon handed Jisoo the receipt and some change. He took the two cups and spoke again before he left to make the drinks. “Jihoon over there looks like he could strangle you, though.”

“I do not,” came a voice from behind Jisoo that made him turn around to see a rather annoyed looking boy, looking very much like he wanted to strangle him, actually. The boy named Jihoon must have noted Jisoo’s worried expression since he rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, this is my default expression. You’re done ordering now, right? We’ll be fine. Just move.”

Jisoo nodded, unsure what to say in the situation as he finally moved away from the line to wait for his drink.

It didn’t take long before the cute barista from earlier showed up with the two drinks in hand. He placed them on the counter and grabbed a marker before asking, “which of these two is yours?”

“Uhm, the frappe?” Jisoo said, unsure why he was being asked, but the other boy just nodded and wrote something on the cup before giving it to Jisoo. 

“See you around, darling.”

The words made Jisoo want to rush out of the coffee shop immediately, not even bothering to check what was written on the cup as he grabbed it. He figured it was his name, but he didn’t even say what his name was, right? The barista waved him at him cheerfully until he was out of the door. It wasn’t until he had reached Mingyu’s room and had given the boy his drink did he realize what was written on his own cup. The word ‘darling’ was marked on in capital letters, dark and black, quickly catching not just Jisoo’s eye as Mingyu let out a loud whistle.

“You should go to that coffee shop again.”

“Never again, Mingyu.”

 

 

It was exactly one week later when Jisoo found himself in front of the coffee shop again, debating whether things were actually worth it or not. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to agree on that bet against Mingyu when he always lost, but here he was. He was actually pretty sure Mingyu had forgotten the whole coffee cup incident and just wanted free coffee, but all Jisoo could think of as he stared at the front doors was the barista from before.

It didn’t help that it was nearing winter. The cool breeze gave him no excuse to continue standing outside in the cold instead of heading inside the warm, cozy coffee shop.

Still, he continued to weigh his options. At that moment, the doors opened to reveal Jihoon, the guy who was behind him in line from before. The shorter boy raised his eyebrows at him in surprise, probably wondering what on earth was he doing standing around in the cold. Jisoo smiled at him sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught.

“At least I wasn’t behind you this time,” Jihoon quipped as he passed by. “You should enter. He’ll love to see you, too.”

Did he mean the cute barista? He sure hope he meant the cute barista because Jisoo kinda wants to him too and maybe actually learn his name—

Wait. No, no, he doesn’t. He wasn’t here to see the brunette from before. He was here to get Mingyu’s coffee and maybe another one of those frappes. It wasn’t so bad last time. With that mindset, Jisoo finally pushed open the doors and headed inside. Hopefully the cute boy wouldn’t even be around today.

“Sweetheart!” came the joyful, familiar voice as soon as he stepped inside. 

Jisoo blinked, taking in how that was a different pet name from before, and then soon realizing that he had managed to grab the attention of everybody in the coffee shop. A few eyed him weirdly while a few also chuckled and shook their head. The combination of events made him blush deeper than normal, face warm despite being in the cold for so long. His eyes met the barista’s, who was watching him from the counter.

There was surprisingly no line today as he stepped to the front, suddenly nervous.

“Hey there, what’ll it be this time?”

“Same as before,” Jisoo said, surprised his voice came out fine, before suddenly thinking that maybe there was no way the barista would have remembered his order anyway. “I mean, one j—“

“Java chip coffee with two pumps of hazelnut syrup and a vanilla frappe for you?” The boy suddenly interrupted with a bright smile, leaning against the counter. “Do I get anything for remembering?”

Jisoo flushed, answering before he could stop to think, “no.” 

“Too bad,” the barista said, his smile still in place. He accepted Jisoo’s money and punched in the numbers again while he left to make the drink. Jisoo regretted his answer immediately. He probably could have responded better—flirtier? Did he want to flirt?—but it was too late now. Hopefully he didn’t actually hurt the boy’s feelings. Probably not, since the brunette was singing a little as he made the drinks.

His voice was nice, Jisoo noted.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” the barista appeared again just a few minutes later. 

“Thanks,” Jisoo replied, grabbing them and making a quick beeline for the door before the boy could grab a marker again. His heart ignored the pet name.

Unfortunately, Jisoo must have been distracted by something earlier because he missed when the barista managed to write something on the cup already. No wonder he still had a cheeky grin when he gave the drinks. It was probably when Jisoo was too busy going over what he said to pay proper attention, but nonetheless, the side of his cup now had the word ‘sweetheart’ written on it. Mingyu’s laugh was even louder this time. 

 

 

“You don’t even know his _name?_ ” Seokmin asked incredulously. 

Jisoo groaned, “no. He doesn’t know mine either, if that helps.”

“How would that help at all?” His friend said again, shaking his head. “That just makes everything harder. Neither of you could look the other up anywhere. We can’t even ask around for whoever knows him since we can’t just go _hey, do you know the cute barista?_ The world doesn’t work that way, Hong Jisoo. You should ask for him name next time.”

“Next time? Who said there’s a next time?”

Mingyu snorted, “of course there is, if you’re already this smitten.” 

“Who’s smitten?” Jisoo asked again weakly, earning judging looks from his two friends. It’s only been a few days since the sweetheart incident and the first time Seokmin had heard about it. He needed better friends. Those who wouldn’t treat him this way and who wouldn’t ask him to go on coffee runs with them, knowing he doesn’t even drink coffee. It was all Mingyu’s fault to begin with, after all, him and his stupid bets.

“We’re going to the coffee shop right now.”

“We are _not._ ”

 

 

Jisoo was inside the coffee shop again, but thankfully this time he wasn’t greeted by anybody. He may have been slightly disappointed, but at least this way his friends wouldn’t have to see him turn as red as a tomato. Seokmin was definitely disappointed, but Mingyu insisted that when there’s a will, there’s a way, and quickly disappeared from their table. Jisoo thought about stopping him for a moment, but couldn’t find the strength to do so. What’s the worse Mingyu could do?

The answer to that was he could drag over a different barista over to their table.

“Guys, this is Wonwoo,” Mingyu said promptly. “He works here.”

“Clearly,” Seokmin whispered under his breath.

“Well, Jisoo, you’re lucky” Mingyu continued, ignoring Seokmin. He nudged Wonwoo forward, nearly making the other boy trip at the sudden gesture, only to be steadied by Mingyu’s hand on his chest. A flush formed on both their cheeks, obvious to the other boys, but neither pointed it out. “Wonwoo here can help you with the cute barista problem.”

Wonwoo nodded, “sure. Can you describe him? Nobody here regularly flirts with the customers, as far as I’m concerned. That’s all Mingyu gave me.”

The small fact made Jisoo feel better, somewhat, although he wisely didn’t choose to voice it out. So he was special? He pushed that thought away for another time as he began to describe the boy. Soft, brown hair. Beautiful, bright eyes that were actually pretty big. A rather petite looking face, but wide shoulders that made him look manlier despite the soft features. A really good singing voice, he heard him that one time—

“Okay, you can stop being sappy now,” Seokmin said, nudging Jisoo so he finally shut up before he could get carried away. Not that he hasn’t been carried away already, judging by the amused look on Wonwoo’s face.

“Oh, Jeonghan’s got himself another fan, then,” he said with a small smile. Jisoo didn’t know what to react to first: finally knowing the barista’s name, the fact that he had fans apparently how was he going to compete against _fans_ , or what Wonwoo proceeded to say next after a moment of short pause. “Do you want his number?”

Immediately, Jisoo shook his head, “I don’t want to be creepy. Just his schedule.”

“Thursday and Saturday afternoons, Monday mornings. You really don’t want his number?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, “I’m sure he does. He’s not going to ask for it himself.”

“I will,” Jisoo shot back before he could think twice, regretting it immediately, as three pairs of eyes turned towards him. Seokmin sipped his drink finish with a noisy slurp, adding to the judging silence. He wanted to shrink into the cafe’s plush seats right then and there. Mingyu didn’t force the matter, claiming instead that he was going to bring Wonwoo back to work and walking the boy back to the front of the store. 

When Mingyu returned, Seokmin waggled his brows at him immediately, “so?”

“Of course I got his number,” the tall boy said proudly, surprising the older boy who was attacked immediately after. “I’m not Jisoo. All talk, no work.”

“I’ll get Jeonghan’s number the next time I’m here,” the black haired boy mumbled in reply, wondering when did he go from never wanting to return to the coffee shop again to planning his next visit. It was still Mingyu’s fault. Maybe Seokmin’s too. Maybe even his heart, for finding Jeonghan so cute to begin with and for being weak to the subtle flirting. That was flirting, right? He wasn’t just making it up? He’ll ask, next time, just to be sure.

 

 

Next time took much longer than he expected.

It took Jisoo an entire month before he could gather his wits and visit the coffee shop again, by then just slightly worried that maybe Jeonghan no longer even remembered him. Maybe he found another customer who actually had more guts than him. Either way, he didn’t have much of an excuse to head over this time, too. Mingyu didn’t need anymore coffee. The weather was too cold for an iced frappe, but still he chose to enter the coffee shop.

There was a line again this time around, but he could already hear Jeonghan’s voice and even his laugh all the way from the front. He decided to head over there prepared, this time around. He’ll know what to order. Since coffee was still out of the option, he figured he’ll go for some hot chocolate. It was perfect for the weather, not to mention he loved chocolate anyway, maybe he should have ordered it the first time around—

“Are you planning on making Jihoon mad again?”

Crap, he spaced out again. As Jeonghan laughed, Jisoo rushed quickly to the counter before looking behind him and sure enough, Jihoon was standing behind him again, bundled up in a coat and scarf. He definitely looked like he was glaring at Jisoo this time around as he reached up to pull the scarf from covering his mouth.

“Stop looking so scared,” the small boy grumbled. “I’m mad because it’s so cold.”

“I’m still sorry,” Jisoo said sheepishly as Jihoon waved him off. He finally turned back towards Jeonghan was immediately lost what he was going to say upon seeing his face up close again. He had a plan, right? He was going to order something, introduce himself properly, and ask for his number. That was going to start with actually talking to the barista.

Instead it was Jeonghan who spoke again first, “I think I enjoy looking at your face from this close better, cutiepie.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Jisoo blurted out before he could stop himself.

For a moment, Jeonghan looked taken aback and a second of silence passed before his usual easy, teasing grin appeared on his face.

“I must be pretty bad at it if you had to ask,” he said cheekily, grabbing an empty cup and writing something on it that Jisoo couldn’t see, but looked forward to reading later. It was probably ‘cutiepie’ though if he had to guess, based on what Jeonghan called him earlier, even if he was taking way too long to write it down this time around. He even got a cup meant for hot drinks this time around, like some kind of psychic, as Jisoo finally remembered his order.

“One hot chocolate,” he finally said as he looked away from the cup and met Jeonghan’s eyes again. “Although it looks like you knew.”

Jeonghan shook his head, “nah. Lucky guess, considering the weather and the way you’re pretty bundled up, too. You must be freezing.”

“I, too, am freezing,” came Jihoon’s muffled voice from the back. 

At that, the barista grinned sheepishly and disappeared to make the drink while Jisoo moved to the side to allow Jihoon to waddle his way up to the front. Jeonghan must have tapped another barista because someone else came over to take Jihoon's order immediately, which was new since it was usually just Jeonghan. At least Jihoon looked happy about the turn of events as Jisoo listened to him ramble off a long, complicated order. Was this what it was like to actually like coffee? Did people really have milk preferences for _coffee_?

"This is just for you, then?" Jeonghan said, catching Jisoo's attention as he placed the cup on the counter, not exactly handing it over. "I take it you don't like coffee?"

Jisoo shook his head, "I don't, actually."

"So are you here because you like something else?" 

"I—what—" Jisoo ended up sputtering, much to the barista's delight apparently as he laughed, light and cheerful. 

"Just teasing you, darling. See you around!"

At that, he turned and went back to manning the counter, thanking whoever took over for awhile. Jisoo blinked before he realized he came over for a reason that didn't include hot chocolate, but Jeonghan looked too busy to bother with someone who just wanted to ask for his number. Sighing in defeat, Jisoo figured he could return another and looked at his cup to see what the boy was writing earlier. To his surprise, along with the pet name, Jeonghan had scribbled on what looked like his number. Maybe the brunette really was psychic.

 

 

"I got his number."

"You mean he _gave_ you his number," Mingyu said, rolling his eyes. "You didn't ask, did you?"

Jisoo shrugged, "does it matter? I got his number."

"And have you texted him?"

"Well," Jisoo began slowly. What was he supposed to say, anyway? He knew he should have texted immediately, but he just didn't know where to start. Hey, I'm the customer you flirt with, maybe it's time you learned my actual name? The cute barista was going to run out of pet names eventually, he might as well know, right? He sighed and continued, "no. I haven't. What do I say?"

"Ask him out for coffee."

"He _works_ at a coffee shop, Gyu."

Mingyu grinned, "so? That's where Wonwoo took me for our first date."

For a moment, Jisoo wondered when Mingyu and Wonwoo even started having a thing, before realizing that it has been a month since they first met. His next thought was how they've gone on dates, multiple of them apparently, and he hasn't heard a thing from Mingyu. Then again, he did spend most of his time pre-occupied with thoughts of Jeonghan so maybe it was his fault. He was probably told but just promptly forgot. Mingyu must have noticed his train of thought because he rolled his eyes and spoke again.

"Relax, I haven't really told anybody," he said, easing Jisoo's worries. "Anyway, if you don't know what to text him, why not call him instead?"

"That's not any easier," Jisoo whined, clutching at his phone.

 

 

He does end up calling eventually, which _was_ actually easier than texting something first, as Mingyu watched with a smug expression. 

"Hello?" came Jeonghan's familiar voice over the line, picking up on the second ring. 

"I-is this Jeonghan?" Jisoo asked regardless.

"Oh, it's you, sweetheart," the barista said with a laugh and Jisoo can practically see him grinning even though they were on the phone. "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to text me, but calling is a much more pleasant surprise."

Jisoo blushed despite himself, "sorry, I couldn't think of what to text."

"No worries. At least I got your number now, too, which was really my main goal."

"Do you want to have lunch?" Jisoo figured he'll ask, now or never and all that. There was a pause on the other end and a distant voice that sounded like Jeonghan saying 'he's asking me out on a date' to whoever he was with, which made Jisoo blush at the fact that Jeonghan was already considering it a date. It totally was, wasn't it?

"Are you flirting with me?" came the teasing reply instead of the 'yes' that Jisoo was expecting, except maybe he did expect more than just a yes from Jeonghan, considering his tendency to be a tease.

Jisoo found himself nodding before realizing that they were on a call and he wasn't seen, opting to say a simple yes instead.

It was worth it, being forward, as the laugh that followed sounded more breathless than usual. Jisoo decided that he liked it better when Jeonghan was on the receiving end of the teasing. He wished he could see the brunette blush in person instead, rather than always being the one who was a blushing mess. They ended up deciding that lunch would be that Saturday at the coffee shop where Jeonghan worked, since he had to go for his shift right away. Jisoo couldn't find the heart to complain, even when Mingyu ended up telling him I told you so.

 

 

That Saturday afternoon, Jisoo reached the coffee shop doors the same time as Jihoon, who was still bundled up in a large coat and scarf, same as the day before. He eyed Jisoo warily, but ended up looking pleased when Jisoo headed towards the tables instead of falling in line. It probably saved him a lot of time, which made Jisoo feel guilty again for all the times he ended up behind the boy. Jeonghan was already waiting for him near the corner of the store, with two drinks on the table.

"I already got you a drink," Jeonghan said when Jisoo walked over. "Hot chocolate. I added something else in it that I wanted you to try, though."

"Oh, thank you," the black haired boy replied when he took a seat. He took the cup of chocolate and inspected what was written on it first—he knew there had to be something on it, knowing Jeonghan—and almost laughed out loud when he did so. In significantly neater handwriting than usual, since he wasn't in any real hurry, Jeonghan had written a bunch of different pet names: darling, dear, sweetheart, cutiepie, sweetiepie, and a few others along with one question in the center of it all.

_What's your name?_

"You're finally asking?" Jisoo said with a teasing grin of his own to match Jeonghan's bright one.

Jeonghan shrugged, "I figured I had to know one day, right?"

"It's Jisoo," he said after debating if he should or not, ultimately ruling out that he should if he ever wanted to hear it come from Jeonghan's mouth. The latter did exactly that, repeating the name with a smile. He took a small sip of the hot chocolate to hide the smile on his face before he continued, "It's sweeter this time. What did you add?"

Jeonghan grinned, as his next words marked the start of something Jisoo wasn't going to regret anytime soon.

"I added my feelings for you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
